Momma Logie
by Tabrina
Summary: Because even if the world is going to ignore it, doesn't mean Logan has to. A little girl is crying, and Logan's going to do the right thing!  Terrible Summary, just read it   Kogan  NOT MPREG  Title is misleading kinda lol


Logan couldn't believe his eyes as Kendall and him sat outside the small café they had stopped at to get drinks after a walk in the park. The day had started out with Kendall asking him out to take a walk, as the park was supposed to be really cool this time of year with all the different trees and colored petals falling to the ground. So the two boys did just that, walked close together, and hand in hand, which Logan was still practically glowing at, or at least he was.

As they had finished their walk, they decided that a nearby café would be a perfect spot to get a drink, and just revel in the days events. What they hadn't expected was the site before them, that had Logan up from his seat and out the door almost instantly. For there standing there on the sidewalk was a small little girl looking up at strangers, asking them for help, and crying her poor little eyes out, and not one person was paying any attention to her. No one except for Logan that is, and Kendall would have, had he not had his back toward the scene, and only got a look as he saw Logan nearly fuming as he left his chair and the café all together. It didn't take him long to follow the shorter boy though.

As Logan calmed his rage at the people that walked by the small girl, not even giving her a passing glance, he took a step towards the young girl, getting onto one knee to get to her height as he smiled sadly at her.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Kendall walked cautiously up behind Logan, looking down at the small girl who Logan was talking so kindly to.

"I- I c-can't find my m-m-mommy!" The girl had barely gotten her sentence out, as she had apparently been crying for a while, as she was sucking in heavy breaths her body wracked with sobs. As she cried, she wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, crying on the boy. As Logan rubbed her back, trying to calm the small girl down, he waved one hand towards Kendall standing behind him, motioning for the boy to get closer.

"Kendall, can you check inside some of these stores for her mother?" Kendall bit his lip, running a hand through his hair and nodded.

"How will I find her though? Do I look for a woman that looks like an older version of her," Kendall asked pointing towards the girl. Kendall usually was the man with the plan, the leader of the pack, but that was usually when it came to schemes, and elaborate plans that usually got them into trouble before getting them what they needed, so he figured he'd let Logan take the reins this time.

"Look for a frantic woman, I can only imagine her mother is going insane looking for her." Kendall nodded, and just before he left, he noticed Logan take a seat on the sidewalk in front of the little girl, gently pulling her from around him, and giving her one of Logan's patented, light up your entire day just by seeing this smile.

So Kendall began his journey, he was peeking inside every store, looking up and down the sidewalk, listening as well he could to everything around him. He wasn't finding much though, just store owners looking at him funny as he would peek his head into a store, look around and then pop right back out again. As he was peeking into a store a few blocks away, about to head back, and try the other way, he heard, a woman calling out for "Allisa" and if that wasn't a panic stricken mothers voice, he didn't know what was. He wasted no time in running in the direction he was hearing it before he saw a woman looking around, tears running down her cheeks.

"Ma'am are you looking for your daughter?" Kendall asked slightly out of breath, as he tried to explain what the little girl looked like, and was wearing.

"Oh my god, that's my daughter? Is she ok? Where is she?" She was practically screaming at him, by the time she had finished, holding onto his shoulders so tight, Kendall wondered if he'd have nail marks in his skin later, even through his jacket.

"She's fine, follow me," he said and took up a slight jog, or pretty quick walk, whichever you'd like to call it. "My friend is staying with her right now, so she'll be fine, she was scared, but she isn't hurt." As they approached where he had left Logan with the little girl, he could hear Logan's voice carrying through the crowd of people that walked the busy sidewalk, and a small girl's voice quietly trailing in behind it. When they were within sight, Kendall could see Logan sitting down on the sidewalk in front of the girl, who had decided to sit Indian style in front of Logan, as they sat singing children's songs. The small girl apparently teaching Logan some sort of hand jive, as Logan sat there with his hands out, while the girl took turns between slapping his hands, to clapping her own in rhythm with the song.

Of course the scene was cut off as the girls mother ran up literally picking the girl up as soon as she was within reach, crying, which of course only made the little girl cry as well. He walked up behind Logan, giving him a hand up, as he watched Logan brush some dirt off the seat of his jeans, smiling happily at the reunion going on before them.

"Thank you boys so much, I could never repay you! You are both angels!" The woman cried, hugging both boys, the small girl still clinging to her mother as if she were to let go, her mother would disappear again. As the woman continued to insist on wondering what she could do to repay them, both boys merely smiled and declined any offer of money or anything. Until the woman finally gave them both one last hug, before walking away her daughter safely in her arms. As they watched the mother walk away, they couldn't help but both smile as the small girl waved over her mothers shoulder, which of course they wove back to. Once they were out of sight, Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulder, pulling him in close to his side, and kissing the smaller boys temple.

"You're going to make a great mother one day…"

_Drabble drabble drabble. Yes I know, I SHOULD be working on my other story, but nooooo this just had to come out lol. This was actually a mix of things, a mix of the episode where they tried babysitting, and a mix of the show "What would You Do?" That show infuriated me when it showed little kids crying and asking for help on a sidewalk.. And they said literally THOUSANDS of people walked just by. That… Gggrrr.. Logie wouldn't do that though, (well none of them would, they'd all help) And yes, I really did have to write that last part, because we all know it would be Mommy Logan, and Daddy Kendall lol _

_Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try and get my muse back on track soon for more chapters heheheh_


End file.
